


Sunset

by Desade



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desade/pseuds/Desade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you are a photographer, and your subject of the day is a certain Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

  1. “Oh, for the LOVE of GOD, Kevin,” you sighed. “Can you please just hold that steady? I’m sure Mr. Hiddleston doesn’t want to be here all night waiting for us to get our act together!”  
  
You turned to the tall, slim man standing a few feet away and gave him a weak smile. “Sorry about that. We’ll have to re-shoot that last pose, I’m afraid.”  
  
“That’s quite all right. I’ve nowhere to be,” he said with a good natured grin, pulling on a black blazer over his plain white tee shirt.  
  
“Thank you for being so understanding, Mr. Hiddleston. I have to say that you’ve been an absolute pleasure to work with, especially compared to some of the other celebrities I’ve photographed.”  
  
“Nonsense. The pleasure has been entirely mine. And please, call me Tom.”  
  
“Okay then, Tom. If you could just move back into position? Lovely.” You snap a few frames, then circle around to get a shot in profile. You center his face in the viewfinder, murmuring, “Just lift your chin a little? There. That’s it.”  
  
Tom angled his chin up and rolled his clear blue eyes up, staring at the ceiling. You felt the breath catch in your throat at the simple way this man could go from attractive to absolutely gorgeous with just the smallest change of expression. You quickly pressed the button, catching the original pose, then held it down as you said, “Now slowly, angle your head toward me, and bring your gaze down.” The shutter clicked, and the film spool whirred as he followed your directions perfectly. By the time he fully turned, staring intently into the lens, you were thankful for the bulky camera that hid the blush in your cheeks.  
  
Somehow, you’d managed to fall under his spell, drawn in by the famous Hiddleston charm. The first you’d heard of it was a few days back, when you’d mentioned your next assignment to a group of your friends. “Oh, god! He’s a life ruiner,” shrieked one of them. “Sorry? He’s a **_what_** ,” you asked. And they’d gone on in great detail as to the strange effect that Tom Hiddleston had on nearly everyone that laid eyes on him. You’d scoffed, thinking them silly girls. And now, here you were, smitten.  
  
You spent the next hour directing Tom around the large conference room in which you were shooting. He followed instructions beautifully and even improvised a handful of shots himself, looking quite pleased at contributing. And as the time passed, you found yourself wishing that the day would never end. Finally, as your small crew began to grumble over the amount of time you were taking, you lowered the camera.  
  
“I think that’ll do,” you announced, trying to keep your voice firm.  
  
Tom’s eyebrows drew together and his mouth twisted in a small moue. “You think? That doesn’t sound very definite.”  
  
“I’ve already kept you far longer than I should have.”  
  
He laughed at that, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Time is irrelevant in the pursuit of art, darling. Now, tell me. Did you get everything you wanted?”  
  
“Well…no.”  
  
“Then let’s continue! I’m game if you are.”  
  
Your crew let out a collective groan just as Tom’s agent began to protest. Tom raised both of his hands, making shushing motions before turning back to you and asking, “What is it that you want to do?”  
  
You swallowed your nervousness and said, “I’ve shot here before, and the natural light that this room gets just prior to sunset is spectacular. I’d love to get some shots of you in that light, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“Absolutely NOT,” howled the agent. “That’ll add on at least another two hours!”  
  
“I think that sounds lovely, and I would be happy to do it,” Tom stated. “You,” he said to his agent, “needn’t stay. I am quite capable of calling for my own car once we’re done here.” The agent, sputtering at his dismissal, began gathering his things before storming from the room. “I’m so sorry about that,” Tom apologized. “He just doesn’t understand the effort required in the creation of something wonderful.”  
  
“That seems to be true of most people,” you replied, shooting a hard look at your crew.  
  
Tom cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful for a moment. “You could always let them go home, too. I mean, do we really need anything beyond your camera and my participation for these particular shots?”  
  
Your heart stuttered at the thought of being alone with him, but you kept your face impassive as you said, “Good point. Why don’t you take a break while I send them packing. I’ll be back with you shortly.”  
  
Tom crossed to the floor to ceiling windows on the far side of the room, leaning his forehead against the glass and staring down at the street below. You watched after him, then turned to your crew, and smiled.  
  
“Good news, kids. You get to cut out early.” You paused as they whooped in joy. “But first, I’ll need to you pack up all the equipment, and drop it back at the studio. Then you’re free to do as you please.” Kevin offered a quick high-five before starting to throw things into the nearest crate. You pitched in, laughing at the crew’s sudden exuberance, and within five minutes they were wheeling their way out the door.  
  
Turning back toward Tom, you found him in still in the same pose, leaning against the window, his feet spread wide. You slowly raised your camera and snapped a few shots. At the sound of the film advancing, he turned and flashed that brilliant smile your way. “Sneaking pictures, are we?”  
  
“Candid shots are always a good idea. Sometimes you capture things that way that you otherwise wouldn’t.”  
  
“Well, in that case, feel free to snap away. Wouldn’t want to miss out on something spectacular.”  
  
“Okay. Just pretend I’m not here. Do whatever you like.”  
  
“Done and done,” he laughed, and pushed away from the window.  
  
You tracked him as he roamed around the large room, running his fingertips over everything, picking up various bric-a-brac and turning it over in his large hands. Your heart pounded a bit harder every time he turned to look at you, the room so silent that you foolishly feared he might hear it. His every movement was measured, graceful, and you found yourself nearly forgetting to take pictures, engrossed in just watching him in motion.  
  
When he suddenly climbed up onto the conference room table, you felt the breath catch in your throat. That little voice in your head that told you when to shoot suddenly started shrieking, and you jammed the button down, filling frame after frame. He squatted down, knees spread wide, and spread his arms out, motioning you closer. You continued shooting as you approached, his eyes boring into the lens.  
  
That’s…beautiful,” you murmured, voice gone tight, completely lost in the moment. Tom shifted then, resting one slender hand on his thigh while bringing the other to his face. He lowered his head and gave you a contemplative look as you captured his newest pose. You moved in closer, at the edge of the table now, and shot twice more before he reached out and deftly took the camera from your hands. You gasped in surprise, the barrier between you suddenly gone, and he was so close. His eyes searched yours momentarily, before he placed the camera gently at his side and leaned down to press his mouth to yours.  
  
An immediate heat flared deep in your belly as Tom’s hands came up and tangled in your hair. You returned his kiss eagerly, ignoring your conscience as it screamed that you were being completely unprofessional. After a long moment, he pulled back and stared at you with eyes darkened in desire. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed. “I couldn’t resist. You looked so…lovely right at that moment.”  
  
You didn’t bother with an answer, just slid one hand around the nape of Tom’s neck and pulled him to you again, nipping his lower lip. He chuckled and said, “Oh good. You’re not offended.”  
  
“Hardly,” you whispered.  
  
Tom narrowed his eyes at you slightly as a smile rose on his face. “Well, in that case, perhaps you should come up here with me? It seems we have some time to spare until the sunset.”  
  
You clambered up onto the table, absently noting that even while on his knees he towered above you. Then all rational thought stopped as he pulled you tight against him and claimed your lips once more. Your hands went to Tom’s waist, holding yourself steady as moved from your mouth down your neck, then traced his tongue across your collarbone. You voiced a small moan and slid your hands down to his hips, arching against him.  
  
“Oh, aren’t you an eager little thing,” he remarked, sounding pleased.  
  
“Yes,” you panted.  
  
“On your your back, then,” he urged, and you complied immediately. Tom leaned down over you, unbuttoning your blouse and spreading it open. You arched your back as he pressed his mouth to your stomach and kissed his way up to your breasts. Pausing to unhook the front clasp of your bra, he let out a small moan as the fabric fell away, then bent to capture one of your nipples. You hissed in pleasure, bringing your hands up to cradle the back of his head, holding him tight against you as his tongue swirled around the rapidly hardening peak of flesh. Tom brought one knee up between your spread thighs, and you pressed shamelessly against him, rolling your hips. He cupped your other breast, squeezing lightly as he scraped his teeth across your nipple. You bucked underneath him, crying out at the sensation.  
  
You grasped his hand, pulling it from your breast and guiding it between your legs. “Feel what you’re doing to me,” you moaned, pulling your skirt quickly out of the way. Tom’s hand slipped under the waistband of your panties and he pushed his palm to your center. He pressed rhythmically, and chuckled lightly as you whimpered in need. Slowly, he slipped his middle finger deep into your body, and moved up to kiss you as he teased your sopping cunt. You moaned into his mouth, and in response he pressed a second finger into you. Your breath came faster as he curled those slender fingers inside your body, finding that sweet spot that, when stroked properly, made you see stars. You tensed around him, moans coming faster, more high-pitched, then he ran his thumb over your clit, and your orgasm was upon you.  
  
Tom gripped your hip in his free hand, holding you down as he teased your orgasm to greater heights, a wicked smile upon his face. You thrashed, and swore, and begged him to please, PLEASE never stop. And as you came down from the peak, panting, he pulled his fingers from your spasming center and slowly licked them clean, eyes hooded in pleasure.  
  
“You taste vaguely of peaches,” he said, then leaned down to kiss you, allowing you to taste yourself on his lips. Then he straightened again and lifted your legs, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of your panties. You braced your heels against Tom’s shoulders and raised your hips enough for him to strip them off.  
  
Tom just looked down at you for a long moment, silently, before reaching for his belt. You watched as he unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped, then shoved his leather pants down just far enough to free his cock. You gasped at the sheer size of it, eyes gone wide, and he smiled apologetically. You pushed yourself upright, and reached out, wrapping your fingers around the shaft, pulling a groan from deep within Tom’s throat. Leaning forward, you trace your tongue around the head, and take as much of it into your mouth as you can. Tom grunts in approval and plunges his hands into your hair, holding tight. He guides you back and forth, slowly, watching as you try to swallow him completely.  
  
After just a few short minutes, he pulls back and whispers, “Please, let me fuck you, darling. I can’t wait any longer.” You grin in response, and fell back, pulling Tom down atop you. Reaching down, you offered the most minimal of guidance, and almost before you knew it, he was deep inside. You bit back a gasp as he buried himself in your warm wetness, stretching you in the most delicious way. Tom paused there, tilting his head down to kiss you before starting to rock his hips as your tongues sparred.  
  
You drew your knees up, feet flat against the table, hips angled up as Tom fucked you, feeling every inch of him slipping in and out. You cried out and bucked underneath him, pinned in place by his sheer size, and already coming. He thrust deep inside you then, and you wrapped your legs around his slim waist, grinding out your orgasm against him. Tom gasped as you clamped down around him, then groaned into your ear, “Turn over for me, love. I want to see you on your knees.”  
  
“Gladly,” you pant, unwrapping your legs from around him and rolling over. You spread your knees wide, tilted your ass just so, and dropped your head and shoulders against the table top. “Oh god,” Tom moans, his voice rough with desire, and then his hands are gripping your hips as he pushes his way into you once more. You peer back at him over your shoulder, watching as those blue eyes drift shut in pleasure as he fills you again and again. You begin to roll your hips, meeting his thrusts, causing Tom to growl low in his throat and tighten his hold on your hips, his slender fingers digging deeply into your flesh. The conference table trembles under the force of your coupling, and Tom’s breath is becoming more ragged.  
  
He pulls out of you suddenly, and lays back, dragging you atop him. You straddle him easily and stay poised above him for a moment before sinking down on his rigid length. Tom lets out a strangled moan, and pulls you down to kiss him. You work your hips as you devour his mouth, then shift forward so he can suckle your nipples again. You ride him as he lavishes attention on your breasts, his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps as you grind your ass down against him.  
  
Feeling him begin to tremble, you leaned down and whispered into his ear, “Why, Mr. Hiddleston. Are you going to come inside me?”  
  
He nodded vigorously, teeth pressed tight into his lower lip. You let out a small giggle, that then swelled into a moan as his hands clamped down on your hips and he stiffened. You could feel his cock pulsing as he filled you to near overflowing, hips still thrusting slightly. You sank down onto his chest as he finished, a lazy smile etched across your face.  
  
After a few minutes, Tom kissed the top of your head and breathed, “That…was wonderful.”  
  
“Mmmhmm,” you reply. “And we’ve still got 20 minutes until sunset.”

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/Desaded/media/tumblr_m8d071OnvH1qb4p3ko5_250.jpg.html)




[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/Desaded/media/tumblr_m7w129cCBA1qmeiy1o1_500-1.jpg.html)


End file.
